Ancient Battlestaff
The Ancient Battlestaff is a magic weapon and the upgraded version of the ancient staff, which is obtained after completion of Desert Treasure II. It is currently considered to be one of the greatest, cost-effective, magic weapons to use. However, the quest is extremely tedious and has very high requirements. The Ancient Battlestaff provides increased stats compared to it's processor. In addition, it also provides a +15% magic damage bonus, equivalent to the Kodai Wand. Furthermore, it can auto-cast ancient magicks and also provides an astonishing passive ability which grants 15% more accuracy and 10% further damage when casting ancient magicks. It requires 78 Magic and 70 Prayer to wield (which are particular requirements for DT2). The prayer bonus requirements contribute to the staff, providing it with a +2 prayer bonus. How to Obtain The Ancient Battlestaff may be purchased or traded. However, you will need completion of the quest to wield it. During Desert Treasure II, the staff is crafted from the ancient relics which are located around the desert. These relics require solving puzzles, traps and travelling to the depths of tombs to uncover. Eventually, after obtaining the staff base and the Orb of Zaros, you decide to take the components to the sphinx in Sophanem to craft together for a price. You must bring the blood of the Desert Beast in order to satisfy the ritual. After defeating the menacing desert beast and retrieve the blood, the staff will be created. A cutscene will occur which will show your character gaining immense power. You will then be greeted by an unknown prophet in a dream-world. After the conversation, you will awaken back in Sophanem. Infused with incredible magic power, you make your way to the location of the scarab deity, who is ultimately responsible for the disease ridden curses on the town. She is located below the room in which the Giant Scarab was fought in Contact!. During the final fight, Harla will summon scarab princes (level 151) that will deal strong magic damage. It is advised to keep protect from magic on and tank the melee and ranged hits as they are less consistent. Harla will teleport around the huge room, much like the Giant Mole when it evacuates. Eventually, you will kill her, saving Sophanem from an impending doom. It is later revealed that Harla would have used the Sphinx as an almighty weapon to conquer the rest of Runescape. Reporting back to the high priest, he will give you his gratitude and reward you with Sophanem finest royalties. You will get to keep the Ancient Battlestaff and also be eligible to claim x50 Blood Runes, Death Runes and Chaos Runes every day from Sophanem free of charge. You will also gain a stone tablet that grants unlimited teleports to Sophanem and will also act as a permanent Waterskin whilst in the desert. You will also receive 15% more rewards from clue scrolls located in Al Kharid and the desert. You will also have access to slay the Desert Beast. * 4 Quest Points * Ancient Battlestaff * Eligibility to claim 50 Death, Blood and Chaos Runes from the High Priest every-day. * A stone tablet which grants unlimited teleports to Sophanem and will act as a permanent Waterskin. * Ability to slay the Desert Beast (with 75 Slayer) - Level 322 * 15% more rewards from clue scroll caskets located within Al Kharid and the desert.